I Want Reality With You
by DemonOfTheKnight
Summary: Castiel awakens in hospital after a hunt to find out that he and Dean are married, the Winchesters don't hunt and, hell, demons don't even exist! Can he figure out what's going on? Or Will he fall in love with the life he now has? Destiel! SEASON 9 SPOILERS! Co-written by DemonsAndDolls! Romance, Drama, Humor and Sexy Times throughout!
1. Chapter 1

**Knight: So, a friend of mine has been having a lot of trouble with her account. We're not sure if someone worked out her password or if there is simply a glitch in the Matrix but, either way, all her stories have been erased. So, with me being sort of new to the writing, I decided to team up with her to write a fic. Always good to have some help, right?**

**Demon: My Chuck, you couldn't be more right! Hey Dolls! So I have no words to explain what happened. Anyone who read my stories before will know that there was a lot of bother with my account. I've given up on trying to use it. Teaming up with Knight seems to be a good plan. Her excellent story ideas, mixed with my twisted sense of humour will hopefully create some stories that you can all enjoy. **

**Knight: We couldn't decide if we should write a chapter each or just work through it together. But we both have the same idea of where we want this story to go. **

**Demon: It has twists, turns, Angst, Humour…..SPOILER ALERTS FOR SEASON 9! MAKE SURE YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BIT AT LEAST. If you haven't seen season 9 then there may be a few things hidden in the plot! We did already point this out in the summary**

**Knight: First spoiler alert! Dean is not a demon in this story. Metatron is still at large. That is where this story differs into slightly AU-ish. **

**Demon: This has got to be the longest author's note ever! On with the story! Love ya dolls! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1 It's Just A French Mistake, right?

Castiel couldn't figure out where he was. He was sure it was a hospital, but nothing about it looked familiar. And working with the Winchesters meant he had seen his fair share of hospital rooms. However, the last time he had been a patient in one was back when the last of his grace had vanished, leaving him human in the fight against Lucifer. A memory he didn't care to dwell on.

What struck him as odd was what lay about the room. There were bunches of flowers, opened 'Feel better', 'Get Well Soon' and 'Thinking Of You' cards and loads of other unopened gifts. That didn't make any sense! No one knew him and Sam and Dean surely wouldn't have done something as strange as this.

"Oh!" He jumped at the sound of a voice and turned his eyes towards the nurse who had just entered the room. She was staring at him with wide eyes and a kind smile. "You're awake. I'll just fetch the doctor." She was gone again before Castiel could open his mouth.

He began to pull himself up, straining against the pains in his body. He wasn't an angel anymore, that much was certain. But why hadn't he died? Theo's grace had finally burned out but, here he was, alive and well. He winced again, as a searing pain wracked through his head and he slumped back down against the pillow. _As well as one could hope for, _he mused and shifted slightly as the nurse walked back in with a stern looking doctor.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked and lifted his chart to glance over it.

"S-sore." Castiel admitted. The nurse immediately held a cup of water to his lips, allowing him small sips and helping to remove some of the dryness from his mouth and throat.

"I need to go through a few questions with you. You feeling up to it?" The doctor asked, barely glancing at Castiel.

"Of course." Though he did feel nervous. He had to be careful what he said. Dean would be mad if he blew whatever cover they were under.

"Ok, what's your name?" The doctor asked, taking a moment to glance up at him.

"C-Castiel." He replied.

"Full name?" The doctor pressed. Cas froze. He had a full name?

"Um." Before he could try to make something up, the doctor began scribbling and then moved onto the next question.

"Address?" Again, he couldn't answer this. "Family members?" The doctor stared at him for a moment and then sighed and patted his hand lightly. "You had a bad blow to the head and their was some minor swelling. It's not as bad as it sounds." He added the last part hastily when Castiel's eyes widened. "Memory loss can be a common side effect with a head injury. It should return in time."

The nurse walked over and shifted his pillows, allowing him to sit up a little better.

"I don't have memory loss." He said to her as she stepped back.

"It's ok, Hun, you'll get there." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek a little. It felt more reassuring than the doctors gesture. "I'd better let your partner in to see you. He's barely left your side since the accident."

_Partner?_ Castiel thought and gave her a confused look. She looked a little hesitant as she made her way to the door. Castiel just lay there getting more and more confused by the minute.

It didn't take long before he heard the speedy steps of someone coming towards the room. A man appeared in the doorway, wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He had a look of pure panic etched across his face.

"Mr Winchester, you might want to let me explain-"

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed feeling relief at actually seeing someone he knew. He felt so much safer knowing Dean was with him.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean barked and stormed towards him. Castiel flinched and felt a strong urge to hide at the angry look on Dean's face. As he got closer though, Castiel could have sworn he saw something shift in his expression. But he didn't have to time to think about it. Before he realised what was happening, Dean was leaning over him, their noses almost touching. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Castiel was about to nod, to apologise for whatever it was that he had done to upset Dean. But he never got the chance. As soon as Dean uttered these words, he pressed his lips to Castiel's and kissed him._ Really_ kissed him. The same way he kissed those women he picked up in bars. Cas was sure he let out a squeak of surprise and pushed roughly against Dean's shoulders.

"What, am I hurting you?" Dean asked, suddenly looking down to check Castiel for injuries. Cas could only shake his head in reply.

"Mr Winchester, may I have a word with you please?" The nurse sounded like she was asking, but she practically yanked Dean from the room.

Castiel placed his fingers against his lips and shook slightly. What the hell was going on?!

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"What the hell do you mean 'Amnesia'?" Dean asked, looking nervously through the window at Castiel. "Are you saying he doesn't know who I am?"

"He knows his name." The nurse offered. "For the moment that seems to be all. But the doctor wants to run a few more tests." She looked at him sympathetically, as Dean stroked the gold band around his ring finger. "It could come back at any time." She offered.

"But it could take years." Dean whispered. "What if he never remembers?"

"Does he have any family? Seeing familiar faces can help trigger memories." She asked, trying her best to ease his worry.

"He has three brothers. No parents. The guys are coming down along with my brother. It shouldn't take long for them to get here." He replied. "Is it ok if I talk to him. I wont try and kiss him again. I just haven't seen him awake in days." Dean went to walk back in as the nurse nodded, but then he stopped. "He knew my name."

"What?" The nurse asked and came back to stand next to him.

"He said my name when I first walked into the room. How could he recognise me but not know what we were to each other?" He asked, desperately searching for answers.

"Time will tell with that one. Talk to him. Help him try to remember. Just don't push too hard. We don't want him to get overwhelmed." She replied and smiled reassuringly at him before walking away.

Dean nodded in understanding and slowly walked back into the room. Castiel was looking out at a birds nest perched on a tree branch right outside his window. He didn't seem to have noticed Dean's reappearance until he heard the scrape of the chair legs as he sat down. He jumped a little and swung his head round to look at Dean.

"Is the nurse still with you?" He asked calmly. Dean turned to look at the doorway and then back at Castiel.

"No, I think she went to check on other patients." He replied.

"Good." Dean blinked in shock as Castiel pulled himself up and tried to manoeuvre out of the bed. He had just managed to get both feet on the floor and was slightly hunched forward when Dean reacted. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

"We need to leave, Dean. That was a good cover. I almost believed the kiss for a moment. But I can't even tell who is a demon and who isn't anymore, we need to get out of here. We can't trust anyone!" Dean grabbed his knees and shifted him back into the bed, pulling the blankets roughly over the top of him.

"You're not going anywhere until the doctors give you the all clear. You're staying in bed and you're going to rest. Got it?" He snapped. Though he immediately softened when he saw the hurt look on Castiel's face. "Cas, what do you remember?"

"Nothing much. We were in a cave with Sam. We were hunting something and then…nothing. I don't even remember what we were hunting." He sighed in frustration.

"Ok, first of all, we've never gone hunting in our lives. Sam is in New York making it as a big shot lawyer and…" Dean stopped and looked down at the ring again. How the hell to explain this part. "…as for the kiss, I did that because I love you."

Castiel looked up at Dean like he had lost his mind. Not only did that sound like the sort of thing Dean would never say. It was definitely not something that Dean would ever say to him.

"Wh-what?" Cas stuttered, still staring at him.

Dean grinned slightly and lifted Cas' left hand placing his own next to it, allowing the two gold bands to twinkle in the sun light.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have married you." Castiel looked at Dean and then at the rings. His eyes shifted back and forth between them for a few seconds. He had never required breath before, but suddenly he felt like he really needed it. His chest felt tight and his body was trembling. He and Dean were married?!

"Cas, you ok?" Was the last thing he heard before everything went dark. At the back of his mind, Castiel believed something was at work here. Something was controlling Dean. Even without his grace, he would find whatever it was and kill it. Nothing would hurt Dean... or force him to do something he wouldn't want to.

**Demon: I didn't see much humour here!**

**Knight: you'll get the humour, its coming, I promise.**

**Demon: Is something bad forcing Dean to love Cas? Cuz that would break my little black heart**

**Knight: I'm not going to spoil it for the other people, just because your a cliff-hanger loving whore**

**Demon: At least promise me there will be sexy times.**

**Knight: Too many to count.**

**Demon: I love you! Sorry the opening chapter is a little short. Hopefully the next one will be longer and funnier. How do you make jokes about an ex-angel suffering from amnesia? Well, you send in Gabriel of course! Please review, my darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight: Thanks for the reviews/ follows/ favourites, you guys are awesome. Glad you liked the first chapter. Hopefully the next one will grab your interest too. To make the author's note less of a distraction, Demon has agreed to do the author's note at the end of the chapter. Probably for the best as it's hard to keep her quiet *cackles*. Anyway, thanks again. Please remember to review.**

* * *

Chapter 2 I'm Coming Home

"Well, this is home." Dean pushed the front door open to the small house and Castiel cautiously stepped in. He had a small bag clutched in his hand, mostly painkillers the doctors had prescribed, while Dean carried his shoulder bag full of clothing. He looked around, carefully taking in every detail, analysing every inch of the house.

It was pretty basic. A small lounge which opened up into the kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and then, through the kitchen, an office with large glass doors which openied out into the rather large back garden.

Dean eyed him, as Castiel walked around the house. They hadn't really been able to talk much about how Cas was feeling and the doctor's had warned him not to push too hard. Castiel was still sore and very confused and the last thing Dean wanted was to upset him. He felt a strong urge to reach out to him, but he knew Castiel might not appreciate that, so he held back.

"I…I like it." Castiel replied and Dean felt the tightness in his chest ease a little.

"You did pick out most of the stuff here. So I hoped you would like your own masterpiece." He teased slightly. Castiel looked shocked and let his eyes wander the rooms again. Dean sighed slightly and carried the shoulder bag upstairs to their bedroom. He could hear the light footsteps of Cas following him.

"This is our room." Dean stated and dropped the bag on the bed. "But I'll sleep in the guest room for now. Just tell me if you need anything. You probably want to get some rest." Dean turned to leave, but halted at the sound of Castiel's small whimper.

"Dean, nothing here seems right. You must know that something is wrong. That something is missing here." He was desperate for Dean to remember, remember the real Cas for one thing.

"The only thing missing here, Cas, is a piece of your memory. Things are just a little muddled right now. But you'll get it back, I promise." The sound of the doorbell was the only thing that stopped Dean from stepping forward and kissing the fear from his husband's face.

He sighed again and made his way down the stairs. He really wished he had just ignored it when he saw who was stood on the other side.

"So where's the patient?" Gabriel teased, as he, his brothers and Sam stepped inside.

"He's upstairs resting. Hope you aren't all planning on staying here." He replied. He didn't want Cas to feel overwhelmed and, honestly, they barely had space when Sam stayed over. No way could they accommodate four fully grown men, who didn't seem to have an off switch when it came to food consumption.

"No, we're staying at Sammy's. Just wanted to stop by and say hello." Balthazar smiled. "How's he doing?"

"He's really confused. He thinks he's an angel-"

"He always did." Gabriel smirked.

"And he thinks that there is some sort of war against demons going on and that Sam and I are hunters fighting against it. I mean, he does recognise me, but just doesn't have it right." Dean rubbed a hand over his face and Sam patted his shoulder.

"Maybe seeing some familiar faces would help." He offered and Dean smiled gratefully at him.

"Yeah, the doctors did say it would help. Just don't over do it with him." He looked sharply at Gabriel when he said this.

"I'm the face of innocence." Gabriel argued defensively.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel could hear the muffled voices from downstairs, but he couldn't bring himself to go and look. He knew something was at play here. He just had to figure out what. He knew it wasn't witchcraft, because even a witch had flaws in spells and didn't normally do something that was considered…well, normal. Witches thrived on torture mostly. Why would they give Dean something that resembled a happy life. Granted, the real Dean wouldn't want to be married to a man…especially not a man who was also a fallen angel. Maybe he _couldn't_ rule out witchcraft.

He sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands and groaned. This was all so difficult without his powers. Even a small ounce of grace could help discover what was going on. But he couldn't even heal quickly now. He was basically, as Dean would put it, 'a baby without a trench coat.' Where the hell was that thing anyway? All Dean had given him was a black coat that had only reached his hips. It had been smaller, tighter and made him feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"Cas?" He lifted his head from his hands to see Dean coming back into the room. "You've got some visitors. You feeling up to it?" Castiel opened his mouth to say 'no, he didn't want to see anybody'. But the words died in his throat when the door was forced open.

"B-Balthazar?" His voice came out in barely a whisper, as he stood looking at his brother. His dead brother! The brother that _he_ had _killed!_

"Hi Cassie." Balthazar beamed, obviously pleased that Cas recognised him. He walked over and embraced Castiel in a tight hug. One that Castiel was reluctant to release him from.

"You're here." Balthazar smiled and patted his back. "You're alive!" This caused the taller man to freeze. He looked over at Dean, who just shrugged and looked as lost as Balthazar.

"Of course I'm alive, Cas." He replied and gently pulled back from him. Shocked to see tears in Castiel's eyes. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"B-because…I…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. To admit to his brother, who obviously didn't remember what happened, that he was the one who had taken his life.

"What? Is he the only one who gets hugs in this family?!" Castiel turned his head and felt like he might collapse at the sight before him. It was Gabriel! The smaller man began to walk over, ready to hug his injured brother. He frowned when Castiel recoiled and backed as far as he could into the room. "What…what's wrong, Cas?"

"Gabriel…behind you!" Gabriel turned at the fear in Castiel's voice and scanned the room. He expected danger, an intruder…hell even a spider crawling up his clothes. But all he saw was Sam, Dean and the remaining Novak brother.

"Luc! Did you put something on my back again!" Gabriel snapped and began reaching around trying to find something. Possibly a 'kick me' sign.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Lucifer grinned and then looked at Castiel. "Cas, its me."

But Castiel only backed away further. He was beginning to take shallow, panicked breaths and was looking around the room for anything that could fend off the most dangerous man he had ever crossed.

"Castiel." Dean moved between then and placed a hand on Castiel's face. "What's wrong?"

"He'll kill us, Dean!" Castiel gasped and pointed at Lucifer.

"The great surgeon extraordinaire is actually a murderer?!" Gabriel asked in mock horror. "Don't think he would even kill a fly, Cas."

Dean glared at him and turned back to Castiel. "Cas, Luc is probably one of your closest friends as well as your brother. You two love each other." Castiel looked at Dean like _he_ had lost his mind and then looked back at Lucifer. He didn't see the sarcastic, manipulative angel he had grown to recognising. Instead he saw and man, slightly shaken and eyes cast downwards, looking hurt.

"But…he…" Castiel gasped and clutched Dean's shoulder. "I don't know." He mumbled and felt more tears starting to fall. Sam walked over and quickly manoeuvred Castiel to the bathroom, leaving Dean to try and catch everyone up on what the hell was going on.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

"It's ok, Cas." Sam said soothingly and helped him to sit on the edge of the bath. Sam lent against the sink and just waited. The space helped Castiel to catch his breath.

"You don't understand, Sam. None of you do. Something isn't right here, its like you've all had your memories wiped." Sam ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Cas, you're a researcher. It was always part of your life." Castiel turned his eyes to look at Sam. "So try and focus on that for a moment."

"I studied humans for a long time." Sam beamed at him. Not realising that this wasn't what Castiel was referring to.

"Yes, that's right you did!" He grinned. "So, take that into consideration for a moment. If you thought there was some sort of a flaw in the theories, then what would you do?"

"I would…investigate every situation and find where the flaw is." Castiel replied._ Of course_! He thought to himself. That was what Sam and Dean always did. That was what they taught him too. Even as an angel, sometimes it was hard to determine things without a keen eye.

"So investigate your life. You might not find a flaw, but maybe it will help you remember what you lost." Sam offered and for the first time in a while, Castiel felt hope. He could study everyone and everything and find a way to fix whatever this was. Even if he was going to have to do it alone.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

_Human needs be damned!_ Castiel was irritated with himself for falling asleep. His body was now stiff and wracked with pain. He slowly pulled himself up and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing his painkillers and popping two into his mouth. He sat for a while, waiting for the ache to dull and then slowly made his way downstairs. He felt a small ounce of relief when he found most of the house to be empty. The only person who remained was Dean. And that was who Castiel wanted to study first.

Dean was standing at the sink, cleaning away the last of the dishes. He didn't hear Castiel come in, but he also didn't jump out of his skin when he found him standing in the doorway.

"Did I startle you?" Castiel enquired, suspicious by Dean's lack of reaction.

"Ha, no. Guess I'm getting used to your random appearances. Used to scare the hell out of me when we first met." Dean grinned, as if lost in a nice memory. Castiel walked slowly over to the table in the centre of the kitchen and gently eased himself into a chair.

"You need anything?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

"I just wanted to talk." Castiel replied and Dean smiled at that.

"Want some coffee or food before we start?" Dean offered. At that Castiel's stomach answered for him by giving a deep gargling sound. Dean's smile widened and he set about making coffee and a sandwich for each of them.

Cas was momentarily distracted by how good the food was. He did everything but lick the plate clean and felt comfortably full when he'd finished.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to ask you how we met." Castiel offered. _Better to start from the beginning,_ he thought. But the question placed a fresh smile on Dean's face and he immediately began to delve into the story.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**(A/N: Flashback told in the 3rd person, but mostly from Dean's memory of things. Hope that made sense.)**

Dean was working on his car, rolled underneath her, using Sam's old skateboard to shift about more easily and not risk scratching his skin across the rough ground. He had been so lost in what he was doing that he hadn't even heard anyone approach. Not until he felt a sharp kick to his shin.

"Ow! Fucker!" He yelled out, trying to manouver to rub the ache away.

"Dean, Castiel and I want to study. You mind turning the music down." It wasn't a request, more of a command. Dean always laughed when Sam tried to order him about.

"Sure thing, kiddo." He reached out to the radio that was laying beside the car…and turned the volume up full blast. He knew Sam was giving him a bitchface and he was half tempted to roll out just to see it. But before he could move, he watched the second pair of feet move around and turn the radio off altogether. "HEY!"

"I believe he asked you to turn it down. Perhaps you might hear him better now." The voice said with no hint of annoyance or anger. In fact, the guy sounded like he genuinely thought Dean had misheard his little brother.

Dean huffed and placed his hands up towards the car, using it to roll himself out from under it. He opened his mouth to give the kid an earful, but stopped short when he looked at him. His eyes moved between Sam and…Castiel? Sam was giving Dean another look that clearly read 'don't even think about it'. While Castiel blushed slightly under Dean's scrutiny.

Dean had always had a thing for guys. He had never acted on it. Only indulged himself in sex with women. Because it was safer, less risk of judgement. But Sam had always known his secret and knew that look on Dean's face without ever having to question it.

"You're hot." Dean muttered without thinking. If anything, Castiel's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and he looked at Sam for help. Dean sniggered slightly and then pushed himself back under the car. "I'll keep it down." He called and then went back to work.

Dean got hell for that comment. Sam explained to him that Castiel was new to the area and came from a quite well-to-do family. But Dean didn't care. He liked Castiel. He especially liked seeing him blushing. It was too damn cute.

?

The next time he saw him was about three weeks later. Dean hadn't been able to get the car fixed on his own. So he had it taken to Bobby's. Bobby was the only other person Dean would trust with his baby. But it also meant that he needed to take the bus anywhere he needed to go for the next few days. So he found himself at a bus stop, not far from Sam's college. His leather jacket had been pelted with rain and he could feel it running uncomfortably down his neck and back. He shivered slightly and pulled himself further into the bus shelter trying to avoid the downpour.

He heard the soft sounds of feet splashing through the puddles and realised he was no longer alone in the shelter. He dared to look over at the other man, who was now trying to get as far out of the rain as he could. Dean's eyes widened when he recognised the guy opposite him.

"Hey Castiel." The man turned instantly to Dean and his eyes widened a little.

"H-hello Dean." He replied, his teeth chattering slightly against the cold.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for Sam? He could have dropped you home." Dean asked, moving a little closer to the younger man, happy when he didn't move away. He was really just trying to hear him better over the noise of the rain and the rumble of passing cars. At least, that's what he told himself he was doing.

"He has a few extra classes today. Didn't want to wait that long." He answered and clutched tighter to his belongings. Dean noticed a lot of folders poking out from under his coat. Obviously work he didn't want to risk getting damaged or wet. "Why didn't you go up to the college and get a ride from him?"

"I don't like bothering him when he has school work." Dean admitted and Castiel nodded in reply. The fell into a calm silence for a while. Dean took the opportunity to really look at the guy. His hair was soaked, part of it sticking to his face while the rest stuck out in all directions. Probably from when he had been brushing it out of his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue and very distracting. The white shirt he wore was soaked through and was stuck his body. A body Dean was really fighting not to reach out and touch.

Without realising what he was doing, Dean moved closer, right into Castiel's personal space. It wasn't until the younger man looked up at him with confusion that he caught on to what was happening.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked, back away until he was pressed against the wall of the bus shelter.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were hot." Dean smiled. "I can stop if you want me to." His mind was screaming that he might actually die if Castiel said no. But Cas said nothing. He just continued to look up at Dean with an unreadable expression and a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Dean leaned in slowly, giving Cas a chance to push him away. When he didn't, Dean closed the gap between them and kissed him. With anyone else, in any other circumstances, Dean would have been kissing with tongue, filthy open mouthed kisses. But with Castiel it was soft, barely even feather light touches to his lips. He felt Cas gasp against his mouth and pushed in a little closer, letting his hands drift up to clutch the man's sides.

On instinct, Castiel lifted his arms and wrapped them around Dean's neck. At that same moment they heard a clatter and splash at their feet. Castiel pulled away quickly and looked down. All his folders and work were lying in a puddle at their feet.

"Shit!" He reached down and grabbed it up. Most of the folders hand fallen open, soaking the paper it was meant to protect. Dean reached down to help him, but Cas quickly pushed his hands away. "Leave it, you've done enough!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you dropped your stuff!" Dean argued, but Cas just glared at him. He pulled out all the stuff that was soaked through and huffed angrily, turning and throwing it into a nearby bin. He glared at Dean again before grabbing what was left of his stuff and walked off down the road. Obviously happier to get soaked than to spend any time with Dean.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

"I sounded so horrible." Castiel admitted as he clutched his coffee cup. Dean smiled and patted his hand.

"Nah, you were stressin' about exams and stuff and just let it get the better of you." He offered.

"So, we obviously became friends again?" Castiel gestured between the two of them and Dean laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I made it up to you." He replied

"But it wasn't your fault." Cas argued and glared at him slightly. That was very 'Dean'. Taking the blame for something he couldn't control. Even if it was something as stupid as dropping some paper in a puddle.

"I felt like it was at the time." Castiel frowned slightly.

"So how did you make amends?" He asking, sipping on his coffee and grimacing when he realised it was cold. Dean took it from his hand and made a fresh pot.

"I pulled all the stuff you through in the bin back out again. Took it home and dried it off as best I could. Then re-wrote what I could make sense of. Brought it to you at college. You were sat in the library stressing over your work. When I handed it over you looked…I don't know, shocked I guess. You just kinda jumped up and kissed me again." Castiel stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't look so surprised."

"That doesn't sound like me." He replied softly.

"Yeah well, I bring out that damn good kisser in you." Castiel blushed at those words and looked down at the cup Dean set in front of him.

"You're definitely different from what I remember." Castiel muttered. He felt regret at the words when he saw the light dim in Dean's eyes. Suddenly they were back to this.

"Cas, what've I got to do to make you understand. Those memories you have aren't real. It's just something that somehow got all twisted up in your head. We just need to fix it." Dean was pleading with him.

"But none of this is real, Dean. We're too happy for this to be real." Castiel felt a strong pain in his chest. He didn't like it and willed it away. Dean moved over to where he was sat and grabbed his hand.

"This is real!" He hissed, but not unkindly. "I am real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He laced their fingers together and Castiel felt a strong urge to move back when Dean leaned in. "Please, Cas." Castiel could never resist that desperation in Dean's voice. So he let Dean kiss him. It was soft at first but Cas gasped when Dean's tongue traced his bottom lip.

"D-Dean, I-" He didn't know what to say. His body was reacting in a way he wasn't used to. But Dean made no move to push. He gently licked the inside of Cas' mouth once and gave him one more peck on the lips before he pulled away. Cas almost allowed himself to move forward and chase the kiss. But he used every ounce of will to resist it.

"I need to get some rest. You going to sleep soon?" Castiel nodded, as best he could. Dean bent and kissed his forehead before turning and heading out of the room.

Castiel stood on slightly wobbly legs and walked into the lounge. No way was he going to be able to sleep now. He looked over at the collection of movies he and Dean had. One caught his eye, as it was in a clear case, tucked between the others. He lifted it down and, after a lot of fiddling with trying to work both the television and DVD player, he finally got it going. He looked towards the stairs, hoping his noise hadn't woke Dean and then hit play.

_The Wedding Of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak_

He gasped as the words danced across the screen. Oh yeah, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

**Demon: Well Dolls, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. There will be other twists to the tale. But what do you think so far? Enjoying it? Hating it? Feel free to drop a note in the comments below. Love ya, dolls! x**


End file.
